The present disclosure relates to a system and method for providing data files, such as ringtones, screensavers, games, and other types of application software, to mobile telephones, such as a cellular telephones. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an internet-based system and method for providing subscribers with access to a large variety of data files that are selectable by subscribers for downloading to their mobile phones.
Mobile telephones, such as cellular telephones, have become increasingly popular and are used by a large portion of the population. Modem mobile telephones are now able to connect, wirelessly, to the internet. Mobile phones usually have a set of ringtones, games, and other functions that are preprogrammed into the phone by the manufacturers of the phones. Typical mobile telephones also have usable memory in which a user may store additional data files, such as ringtones, screensavers, games, and other application software which originate elsewhere. Thus, if the user desires ringtones, screensavers, games, etc. that have not been preprogrammed into the phone, the user may download into the usable memory of the phone, the desired ringtones, screensavers, games, etc. See, for example, the systems shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,496,692 B1; 6,366,791 B1; and 6,018,654 and in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0123336 A1.